


The Other Man

by cathalin



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never met on Brokeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> An exactly 100 words drabble.

A draft shivers Jack's skin. Wyoming's already freezing; he wouldn't've come 'cept for his daddy dying. Had to get out tonight.

He turns: the door closes on a stranger whose dark eyes scan, then linger a little too long. The air shifts, grows liquid. Without thought, Jack's legs fall a little apart: seven years married to Lureen, mainly faithful.

Eyes fixed floorward, the stranger touches the barstool next to Jack's. "I kin sit?" Quick shamed eyeflick to Jack's face.

Jack nods, puts his hand out, gentle. "Jack."

"Ennis." Reluctant smile, a work-rough hand in return: strong. Shaking.

Jack's heartbeat accelerates.


End file.
